New Model Army
Datong Coal Mines You find yourself at the site of one of the largest and most productive coal-mining operations on Earth. These mines are located in the foothills of the Himalayan mountain range, though the highest peaks lie further to the south. This is an industrial place...dozens of bulldozers and other mining vehicles dig up massive chunks of earth. Miners who are bundled up against the cold work tirelessly. Contents: Robotic Bald Eagle Shockwave Grimlock Obvious exits: North leads to Mongolia. Southwest leads to Himalayas. East leads to Beijing. Fly Catechism has arrived. Normally, Grimlock wouldn't give much heed to international boundries, or the proclamations of puny human nations. He's not doing that right now. Normally, Grimlock wouldn't run from a possee of Decepticons...but even HE knows when he's outnumbered, so that's what he's doing! And so, Grimlock flagrantly violates China's borders as he touches down in the enormous strip mine, soon ducking behind a pile of coal, taking what cover he can. "Hn. Me Grimlock might need backup. Maybe." Robotic Bald Eagle is soaring over the strip mine, scanning anxiously for the Dinobot. "Give it up, Grimlock! You cannot hide from me when I activate my X-RAY SCANNER!" he caws, and squints really hard as he looks around. However, his Budiansky moment fails on the account of the fact that he does not actually have X-Ray vision. Whether Americon himself realizes this is another story. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Shockwave stands on the lip of the vast crater-like mine, his hand thrown out in an imperious, Kirbyriffic gesture of command. "Decepticons, you have been summoned here for a purpose; our war machine requires fodder. These Earthlings are already accustomed to heavy labor, trained in comradeship and indoctrinated to obey tyranny. They are of a race admirable among their kind for its industry, selflessness, ruthlessness and obedience. They will make perfect slaves to complete our great works. Leave no stone unturned- capture them all." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet was released from the Hellbenders repair a few hours before, repaired and restored. He has the rest of the day off and decides to fly around to stretch his wings as parts settle in, and do some sight seeing. He finds himself over China. The Seeker normally doesn’t hang around this part of the globe but what the slag, have a change of scenery for something different. He flies for a time just cruising, nothing interrupting his train of non-thought when suddenly he picks up Shockwave on his radio. And from the sounds of it, hes stumbled straight into a mission. Before he can reply, join or ignore it, his radar goes off. Autobots? He dips down toward the signal and opens a comm. channel as he does. A Decepticon shuttle, cargo bay lined with pressurized plastic cages for the transport of humans, is parked some ways back from the crater's rim behind Shockwave. Windshear says, "Shockwave, I am not sure what mission you speak of, I was merely passing through, but Ive picked up an Autobot signature --coordinates being transferred to you now. I am assuming this might interfere with what you have planned."" Shockwave says, "Your presence is unexpected but convenient. We are engaged currently in amassing slaves to transport to Cybertron in the interest of completing Galvatron's bridge." Former Senator Americon says, "For freedom!" Windshear realizes this is an opportune time to try and make amends for losing the slaves recently on Cybetron. Sadly he was on that mission failure, "Excellent, Shockwave. I await your orders." Grimlock , under normal circumstances, should just keep low- bury himself in coal debris, and wait for the heat to die down. But...then Shockwave's making his proclamations- at which point the Chinese workers start fleeing in every direction they can manage! At least the mine's got quite a few places to hide, as mines tend to do. But, as Shockwave speaks, Grimlock grunts, and stands up, coal dust streaming off of his form as he transforms! "Me Grimlock say you no take ANYBODY! RAR!" and his optics flare, sending out streams of lasers at the big purple guy! Meanwhile, Chinese APCs and Tanks stream towards the mine, for those who might notice! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Shockwave with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Robotic Bald Eagle continues to soar about, squinting around as Grimlock opens fire. "Guys, stop shooting, my X-RAY SCANNER requires a lot of concentration to use!" Then a transistor fires in his brain, and he realizes how familiar that laser blast sounds. "OOHHHHH. That was Grimlock! Hahaha, awkward! But not as awkward as DYING!" he caws, then streaks down at Grimlock, firing his eyebeams! Shockwave says, "Americon has discovered a Dinobot. Windshear and Catechism, quickly collect the Earthlings Great Galvatron requires. Our shuttlecraft and its cargo is vulnerable while grounded. Americon and I will engage the Dinobot." Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Laser attack! Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet certainly doesn’t need any orders after seeing what just erupted from the coal dust; and the source of the Autobot signal pinging his sensors. he tilts his nosecone down to dive when Shockwave's orders come in and changing direction he swoops down toward the running fleshcreatures. Shockwave says, "Be alert to the presence of the Earthling milita. They may pose a collateral damage risk." Catechism says, "As you wish, sir." Former Senator Americon says, "Oh, pffft, it's just the Chinese Army. Their best attack is to make you run out of ammo!" Catechism says, "And that is your considered opinion as a cultural analyst, Americon?" Former Senator Americon says, "IT IS." From down in the mine, rather unexpectedly (a Dinobot hiding?) comes a twin laser blast which whisks over Shockwave's left shoulder and pierces the heavens in an epic miss! "Grimlock, there are countless Earthlings swarming across the surface of this planet. No one will miss these. Not even the other Earthlings. They only express an abiding interest in the abduction of Earthlings which are light-colored and possess two complete chromosomes." He levels his cannon arm and pulses a low-power microwave blast back down into the mine crater. Combat: Shockwave strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Radiation Punctuation attack! -4 Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet transforms and lands near some humans. Quickly he looks around for the shuttle and then begins herding a group of them towards the shuttle, "Move or die." he rasps as he towers over them threateningly. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. XF-35B Astral Lightning is totally being a generic Seeker and crowd-filling behind Windshear. It lets her fill her punch card, anyway. (Like Wiley E. Coyote, Catechism is a punch card time villain.) She transforms and lands, frowning at the dust, vainly trying to brush it off her frame. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Robotic Bald Eagle adds, "He's saying you're a racist, Grimlock!" *KAZZOW!* Shockwave's blast strikes Grimlock dead on! This...doesn't seem to phase him too much. "Rar!" he snarls, and surges forward, snapping his teeth at the purple Decepticon! Meanwhile, however...the Chinese tanks and APCs roll up to the rim of the strip mine- perhaps ensuring this endeavor won't be as easy as the decepticons might hope! They don't open fire, though- instead, several black-clad commandos stream out of the APCs, ducking and dodging from cover to cover- what are THEY up to? Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Shockwave with his BITE (Kick) attack! Robotic Bald Eagle swoops over Grimlock's back, raking it with his claws. "The Decepticons have a strict "no racism" policy, Grimlock! Speciesism, however, is just fine! Anyway, now you must apologize to Al Sharpton or be terminated!" Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Is Americon Even Having the Same Conversation? (Kick) attack! Windshear waves his hand moving some humans into the shuttle as he glances at how Catachism is doing in regards to gathering these fleshcreatures. It is then that he sees the dark clad ones coming out of the vehicles and running for cover. He frowns slightly and then goes back to collecting the slaves. "Your 'rar' will not avail you this time, Grimlock," Shockwave states calmly, catching Grimlock under the chin and holding his huge snapping jaws at bay for the moment. "You are outnumbered, outclassed, and most importantly, outwitted." With a whine of hydraulics, Shockwave tries to heft the juggernaut one-handed and hurl him back down the slope of the mine! Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Guarded. Skydive descends from the skies above. Skydive has arrived. Skydive walks into the room, paying attention to every detail. Combat: Shockwave strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Smote his Ruin Upon the Mountainside attack! -5 And Grimlock tumbles down the slope of the mine! As much as Shockwave might taunt him- the Decepticon may be right! Grimlock is outnumbered. Outgunned. He SHOULD retreat...but he's not going to! That wouldn't be the Autobot thing to do! Meanwhile, as Windshear ushers humans into the shuttles, there just happens to be a dark-clad commando amongst the mine workers- and suddenly, the commando throws a conspicously large disc at Windshear- and the item magnetizes and locks onto his frame! Likewise, another commando throws a disk at Grimlock! It...sails over his head and hits Americon instead. Oops. F-16C makes his entrance, about 50 miles away, his afterburners identify him as a jet and nothing more. His hot weapons and weapon signatures may identify him as an autobot. Almost there... Shockwave says, "Catechism, deploy gumbies along the defensive perimeter to interdict the Earthling special infantry. Windshear, hostile aircraft approach. Launch and engage." Robotic Bald Eagle gets a disk snapped onto his frame, and for a moment his optics cross and his beak hangs open. He hovers in mid-air like this for a moment, then.... "FOR THE GLORY OF THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA!" he yells, "IN CHINA!" And then he fires a salvo of rockets at... Shockwave?! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Shockwave with his Rockets' Red Glare attack! Windshear notices one human suddenly turn and throw something toward him. He sneers and starts to say something when there’s a slight >clink< on the upper side of his leg and he just freezes. Data seems to be re prioritizing itself and new data adding and he cant stop it. He shakes his head and after a moment the data rush fades and he looks at Shockwave, "What did you say?" he rasps coldly, "I will engage you,, for my country, for CHINA!" and he leaps into the air, transforms and blasts for Shockwave. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Catechism says, "....uh? Say what?" Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes Shockwave with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Former Senator Americon says, "I said, "For the glory of the People's Republic of China! In China!" In China!" Catechism is herding the gumbies about in all their lavender glory, despairing to herself about their lack of initiative when she hears Windshear and Americon and that doesn't... sound quite right. At all. She scratches the side of her cone and 'uh's, stareing at her fellow Decepticons. Shockwave emits a wide cone of infrared from his cannon arm, superheating and bursting the rockets (in air) before they can reach him. This is an issue of concern, however. "Americon, cease your aggression and come here so that I can remove the object attached to you. It appears to be influencing you in a manner similar to a dominator disc," he commands, adjusting his cannon to its X-ray setting in preparation to blast through Grimlock's armor, down in the pit. But then, Windshear comes swooping at him with lasers blazing! "I see that this will be an on-going issue. Catechism, catch Americon and remove his disc. I will remove Windshear's." Shockwave raises his hand and attempts to snatch Windshear out of the air as he passes by in his strafing run! Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shockwave strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his One-Hand Tackle attack! -6 Combat: Shockwave (Shockwave) used "Red Right Hand": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Robot T-Rex! grunts, and pushes himself up to his clawed feet. "Ugh. Me Grimlock-" but before he can finish, another of the commandos sneaks up to Grimlock, promplty affixing a disk onto his leg with a *CLANG!* Bzzt. "Rargh!" Grimlock snarls- and as Shockwave grabs at Windshear, Grimlock opens his mouth and spouts out his flame breath at the Decepticon commander! *FWOOSH!* Well, at least that's normal. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Shockwave with his Fire Breath attack! F-16C radios, Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet gets tackled by Shockwave and hard. It jars some of his fresh repairs and static stutters across his line of vision for a moment. Stunned for just a moment though he realizes the one con he IS scared of has like smashed him down and he tries anything to get out of the one armed grip, "LET me GO!" he snarls and draws a wing back and brings it down on Shockwave as hard as he can screaming 'FOR CHINA!!" at the same time... this boy aint right. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear strikes Shockwave with his wing punch (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Catechism has been instructed to go catch Americon and de-disk him! So she abandons the confused lavender gumbies to their fate as a useless defence perimeter and tries to go chase down General Tso's chicken. Combat: Catechism strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with her Can I get that in a to-go container? (Grab) attack! +POT Skydive is now observing. Robotic Bald Eagle is seized, but as one might imagine, grabbing onto any sort of wild animal with your bare hands is as bad of an idea for a robot as it is for a human. And so, once Catechism seizes Americon, the eagle goes absolutely berserk, frothing at the beak as he thrashes violently. He even tries to take a few pecks at her optics--watch out! "RRAAAAWWRRRRKKK!" Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Catechism with his O' Say Can You See attack! Catechism says, "Shockwave, is it possible to catch robo-rabies off a Cassetticon? Hypothetically speaking?" Distracted by being on fire thanks to Grimlock, Shockwave releases Windshear and takes a moment to deploy pressurized nitrogen gas from several ports, displacing available oxygen in his immediate vicinity and smothering the fire. But by the time he's done so, Windshear is already out of his grip. "The Earthling special infantry has proved itself an effective disturbance," he commands the bewildered gumbies, who do not understand why the named Decepticons are all tussling with eachother now. "Eradicate the Earthling combatants." Putting a foot up on the lip of the crater, Shockwave adjusts his cannon from X-ray to gamma emission. His chest glows brightly as he pumps the reactor, setting the output to 12,000 Roentgen/hr. In Shockwave's HUD this is labelled as the 'melt and sterilize' setting. With a deep hum and a merciless sweep of his arm, he rakes an invisible beam across the nearest rank of commandos. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Shockwave says, "It has only been documented using turbofoxes and cyberweasels as a vector." Shockwave says, "Undomesticated ratbats may also pose a hazard." *VOOOMP!* Shockwave's firepower neatly vaporizes the first rank of Chinese commandos! But, it'll take more than that to stop the likes of Grimlock! The dinocommander thunders forward, and...past Shockwave? No, Grimlock first attempts to smack Catechism with his tail- and with his jaws, he tears into the Decepticon shuttle! "Me Grimlock say you humie comrades go FREE!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Catechism with his Dismissive tail swipe! (Punch) attack! Catechism says, "What about American or Chinese nationality? Is that contagious?" Shockwave says, "If you encounter an injured or sick ratbat in its natural environment of performing actuarial calculations or fuel surveying, do not attempt to take it into your hangar and nurse it back to health. It is better to leave the ratbat where it lies." Catechism says, "I don't wanna be a Chengdu..." Shockwave says, "Insufficient data." Former Senator Americon says, "Catechism, I came back to my senses! You can let go, now! Long live Galvatron! And stuff!" Catechism holds Americon out at a distance, narrowly evading losing her optics to his savage beak. However, Grimlock bowls her over with his tail, and Americon can probably escape from her clutches while she's peeling herself off the dusty ground. Catechism sounds dazed, "Americon, where do you live?" Former Senator Americon says, "In... In... *mumble*" Catechism says, "Louder?" Windshear's wing strikes and he feels Shockwave's grip lesson. as fast as he can he scrambles out and way from Shockwave to jump into the air and transform, "You will not defile the land that is China any longer Decepticon!" he banks around and fires at Shockwave again. Combat: Windshear misses Shockwave with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Robotic Bald Eagle 's attempts to trick Catechism into letting go fail on account of his inability to change his catchphrase! So he opts for plan B. "Ah, screw this!" he says. "Eat CHINACANNON, Catechism!" And he transforms into robot mode--easy enough with Catechism's loosened grip--and, unholstering his Ameri--er, CHINAcannon, he aims it directly at Catechism's chest! And the thing's so long it actually bumps into--wait a minute, that was almost another OOC moment. Phew. Suffice it to say, it's point-blank range. Once Americon fires, the blast, even if it doesn't hit Catechism (or hit someone else for that matter) the recoil will be enough to dislodge him! Former Senator Americon says, "In... CHINA!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Combat: Americon strikes Catechism with his Americannon attack! Harrow says, "...China?" Shockwave swings the beam upwards as Windshear comes in, raking 12,000R/hr in a deadly hissing ray towards the Seeker who's sizzling the coal dust at Shockwave's feet with laser beams. "Catechism, prepare the shuttle to take off with the existing slaves. This situation is untenable." Astrotrain says, "Wait wait wait." Astrotrain says, "Our Ratbat is -domesticated-?" Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Astrotrain, behind the times it seems. Combat: Shockwave strikes Windshear with his Irradiate attack! Combat: Shockwave (Shockwave) used "Irradiate": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 22 damage. Combat: Shockwave's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Shockwave's attack has corrupted your Agility systems! Shockwave says, "So Soundwave insists." "Raargh! Me Grimlock say go free! Run!" Grimlock snarls, and wrenches open the shuttlecraft! He hmms, and glances around, settling his eyes on Shockwave... But, as Shockwave blasts at Windshear...another brave commando springs acrobatically off a pile of coal- the commando snags a crane boom, swings by- and with a *kathunk!* he lobs a dominator disk at Shockwave as well! Former Senator Americon says, "Shockwave, could you hold still for a second?" Former Senator Americon says, "Pretty please? I'll be normal again if you do!" Catechism is blasted rather badly by the Chinacannon, probably giving her a horrid case of robot melamine poisoning. She tries to sprint back to the shuttle, but to her growing unease, she notices a commando going after Shockwave, and she tries to warn, "Sir, look out!" But it is already too late? Shockwave says, "Your ruse is unconvincing, Americon." Windshear gets hit with the energy Shockwave had unleashed meant for the fleshcreature. He cant handle it and snaps out of jet mode to fall some distance away in root mode. He hits the ground and is stunned for a few moments. He shakes the HUD warnings from his viewer and looks back at the unfolding scene. He cant go on but his motherland needs him. He must. The Seeker struggles to his feet but nothing seems to be working right. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 10 energon. Americon zips away from Catechism, and instead heads straight at Shockwave. If Shockwave won't fall for his ruse, then maybe he can distract him? "Hey Shockwave! Look at me!" Moving in front of Shockwave, he does that little parlor trick where it looks like you're pulling off your own thumb, but really it's just the the thumb on your other hand. Combat: Americon misses Shockwave with his Distract Attack attack! Although Shockwave seems perfectly capable of handling Windshear and Americon single-handledly if need be, he should not have taken his eye off incinerating the commandos. One rule of land war in Asia is that there is Always Another Chinese. The disc sticks itself to the middle of his back with a clang and he turns back reflexively, crushes the commando with a huge pistoning foot, then pauses as if reflecting on something. His eye goes dark, then lights up again as he runs through his inconveniently long (Shockwave has a lot of extensions) reboot process. Reactivating, Shockwave levels an imperious finger at Catechism. "The mission is at an end. Although my initial assessent of Chinese labor as ideal was correct, it is inefficient to ship Chinese labor to Cybertron. We will build a new Cybertron here, on this planet, with resource-rich China as its centermost point. China has a thousand-year heritage of order and obedience. This philosophy will be the foundation on which I will build an edifice to rival any empire across the galaxy. Submit to the command of the Celestial Kingdom and be enlightened. I re-institute the Order of the Mandarin." Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Robot T-Rex! grunts, and transforms- he looks over Shockwave for a moment...and nods- at which point he falls into step beside the purpe decepticon? "Yeah! What him said! Me Grimlock say China am best, so that who me Grimlock fight for!" There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Americon yells out, "Yay!" as he realizes his silly trick was unnecessary, and he transforms into bird mode to perch on Shockwave's shoulder. "Viva le China! In China!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear makes his way slowly back to where the main confrontation is. He hears Shockwave's words and cautiously approaches, "Order of the Mandarin, sir? Yes sir!" he says with a curious look at Grimlock. Whats he doing here? Catechism backs away, an expression of extreme confusion and concern coming over her countenance. She mutters to herself, "It can't be! Commander Shockwave gone native? That's the last thing anyone ever thought would happen. I've got to-" Catechism turns tail and transforms. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Shockwave regards the rapidly-fading light of Catechism's afterburners before turning back to the commandos. {Who is chief among your surviving officers?} he demands, in Mandarin. {Bring him to me.} "-I- am the ranking officer here!" so says a snappily dressed Chinese officer, tromping out of an APC. He surveys the oddball quartet of transformers- eyes lingering on Shockwave and Grimlock, in particular. "Oh yes. This will do QUITE nicely." he says, taking a moment to stroke his moustache, "quite nicely indeed..." "I will do very nicely, too!" Americon says in a bit of jealousy, and adjusts himself on his perch. Windshear looks down at the human. Part of him has no concern for what the fleshcreature wants but another part of him now wants to help this human protect the Motherland. He remains silent and just listens. "It is said that when in youth," quoth Shockwave, "it is good to yearn for your creator. When mature, to yearn for your comrades. When powerful, to yearn for your sovereign. Bring me before my sovereign. We have great works to accomplish in the name of the Kingdom." Galvatron sounds too calm. "What just happened." Boomslang says, "Aggressive recruitment, Sir?" Galvatron says, "Yes. *Apparently.* And we're going to find out why. Oh yes." Catechism says, "Uh, Commander Shockwave went native, my lord!" Catechism says, "So did Windshear and Americon. Well. A different kind of native, with Americon." Galvatron says, "HOW." Astrotrain says, "Wait, what's going on? I was taking my lubricant bath." Catechism says, "Uh, these Chinese commandos came out of nowhere and put these little discs on them, I guess?" Fusillade splashes around. Galvatron says, "...little discs?" Astrotrain SPITTAKES, "What the frag? Gettin all buddy buddy with Grimlock!?" Dirge says, "Perhaps the toll of aeons has crept upon them.." Catechism says, "Yeah, these little round things, my lord." Catechism says, "Maybe they were Celestial Divine Wheels of Heaven?" Galvatron says, "Unlikely, Dirge. Shockwave is used to unending aeons of monotony." Galvatron says, "And what are you babbling about, Catechism? Divine Wheels?" Catechism says, "...sorry, I think some of the Chinese slang wore off on me." Galvatron says, "Okay. One of you that happens to have a greater thinking capacity than a human's pocket calculator needs to figure out how this happened and how to prevent it, because I'm quite prepared to simply kill any Decepticon subverted in this way!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "At once Lord Galvatron!" Galvatron lets out a long-suffering sigh.